memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article reviews
de:Memory Alpha:Exzellenter Artikel Abwahl Articles nominated for removal Telek R'Mor For the simple reason that, although it is a well written article, the majority of the information comes from one episode and therefore it little more than an episode summary that omits the parts not relevant to the character. When you compare this with other featured articles of the same type, I don't believe this stands up. Also, where are the nomination comments? I can't see any archive on the talk page. -- TrekFan Open a channel 06:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) * Comment - I found the nomination; it was validly nominated. Then I had to fight Wikia's spam filter cos it thinks a single character in an old comment is spam (uh, what?). But anyway, now it's there.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - There is no size limit for featured articles. Anything written well and in an interesting manner that fully covers the subject as well as it can be within canon is an example of MA's best work, regardless of the number of episodes or films that subject was in. - 07:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment': I'm not disputing that it isn't well written. Just that it may not represent the best of the MA community's work when put up against similarly themed featured articles, such as Boothby which is also a relatively short article. I have seen a few articles that are based on one source that, when put up for nomination, have been opposed with the reasoning being "It's well written and informative but reads like an episode summary", which I believe this one does. -- TrekFan Open a channel 07:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose': quite well written, IMO, and from R'Mor's perspective to a surprising degree, which is also good. --Defiant 10:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *I support removal, though mostly for different reasons than those that have been stated so far: According to the comments now available on the talk page, this article has been made a "Featured Article" in early 2005. It's now 2011. In these six years, the definition of what constitutes our "best work" surely will have changed. What's more, the article itself has changed considerably (see this diff), if not completely - so, whatever is on the page now is absolutely not what has been voted for and accepted as "good work" at the time. -- Cid Highwind 11:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' removal, for the reasons given. I'm not really seeing a specific reason as to why it should be removed- "doesn't stand up" to other featured articles needs something specific to support that assertion. If the changes made since FA status was granted have made the article worse, then specific examples should be cited- we invite users to contribute to featured articles and the mere fact that an FA was changed should only be relevant if it is alleged the article is worse.--31dot 11:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::This very page states that "having been changed" is a valid reason for suggesting FA removal - and this article has not only "been changed" here or there, there isn't much left of the article that originally went through this whole process. This is like getting a business plan for a steak house approved, but building a vegan grocery store later. ;) I wouldn't mind it that much if the FA template actually made clear that a specific "past version" was considered to be a good article - I'm going to clarify that on the template. -- Cid Highwind 12:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That is a very good and helpful template change, but I still feel in this case that the status should remain.--31dot 12:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC)